Crossed All The Lines, Broke All The Rules
by xrocksx
Summary: The day after the mid-season finale. The girls find themselves in orange jumpsuits.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how long this story is going to be or exactly at what pace. But I'm sure it will be a somewhat slow pace.

This IS a Paily fanfic, but it also revolves around the other PLLs. Also there's A. But at some point I might just get rid of A. I'm not sure I have the imagination to come up with all the awesome things A does. Plus she/he/them is too big of a role and I don't want to distract from the plot. So if I ever do get rid of A in a less than believable graceful way, let's all pretend I did it right.

Also, I want to thank (even though she'll probably never see this) **theaugustrain.** 1. For inadvertently inspiring me. I had been wanting to write something for PLL for quite a while, but I couldn't find the idea or words. After reading 'Your Hand In Mine', the words that had been eluding me just came pouring out. 2. For writing such an awesome fanfic. It is the best Paily fanfic I've read. (Now I will cross my fingers and pray to the gods of the internet and fanfics that she continues it and finishes it. I suggest you join my efforts. Also go read it and review it and PM her begging her to continue it. And also hope she's alright).

It's K so far but I'm gonna make it T anyway just in case.

(Btw this is my first fanfic)

I do not own anything but this story.

Sorry for the long AN. Here goes.

* * *

><p>The girls sat on one of the picnic tables. Spencer sat on the table while Aria, to her right, sat on the seat as did Emily and Hanna, to her left. They were all currently submerged in their own thoughts. Spencer looked down at the ugly orange jumpsuit and lightly groaned. Then she thought of Toby. She felt terrible for what she had done. The look on his face of hurt and confusion still haunted her. It was as if she had punched him in the stomach with great force, which is exactly what she did, metaphorically. She also felt for him because he had once experienced this; being incarcerated for something he didn't do. Spencer felt worse by the fact that it had partly been their fault. As she shifted her gaze Emily came into her line of view. She wondered if Emily was thinking about Maya. Maya had also been in this situation. She wondered if Emily felt about Maya the same way she felt about Toby. At least in Emily's case it hadn't been her fault that Maya had been sent away to juvie. Although knowing Emily, it was possible that a part of her, deep down, thought it was her fault. If at least partially. Then she looked at Hanna. Both Emily and Hanna had been quiet for most of this ordeal. It was unusual for Hanna. She hadn't quipped in with her usually inappropriate comments. She hadn't even complained about the unbecoming orange jumpsuit or the fact that she would have to go without makeup for two whole days.<p>

"At least we're safe from A," Aria thought out loud. She had been thinking about Ezra and how she couldn't text or call him. It had occur to her that A couldn't bother them with messages.

Spencer scoffed. They weren't safe from A anywhere. Her/his reach seemed limitless. Spencer glanced around. It wouldn't surprise her if this was all A's doing. If everyone here was in on it. It was a somewhat paranoid thought, but with everything that had happened and everything A had proved to be capable of, it was a possible thought. Even if they went to hide in the core of the earth A would probably find them and torture them there.

"A has no boundaries, Aria," said Spencer, looking around suspiciously. "We're more like sitting ducks," she said.

Aria just looked at her. She was right. But she rather look on the brighter side of things. She'd rather try to feel safe in this confined place where someone kept a watch on them. Where no one could come in or out without detection. Where A's text couldn't taunt them. It seemed to her that if A wanted to make contact she /he would have to come down and do it in person. Despite Spencer's words she still felt relieved at that thought.

At this moment Emily didn't care about A, she just wanted to be with her loving family and to see Maya. She hadn't spoken to her since this mess started. She had only been allowed her one call and that had been to her parents. But in small towns news flew fast, so she was sure Maya would have heard by now. But there was still that chance that she hadn't. And she hadn't told her parents about Maya's return, so they wouldn't know to call her. As if on cue one of the guards came over to Emily.

"You have a visitor," he informed her.

She looked surprised, then smiled. She hoped it was Maya. She turned to look at the other girls who in turn looked at her questioningly. She gave them a small shrug indicating she didn't know who it was. She looked back at the guard and got up to follow him. She was expecting her parents. Or Maya. As she walked toward the visiting area she saw her visitor sitting at one of the tables. She stopped in her tracks, surprised. Paige smiled and waved shyly. This made Emily move. She walked over to the table Paige was sitting at and sat in front of her.

"Hi." Paige said, still shyly.

"Hi," Emily responded, puzzled. "What are you doing here?" she asked, before Paige had a change to say anything.

Paige chuckled. "Straight to the point," She noted. Shrugging she said, "I heard what happened. . . I just. . . Wanted to see you. Um, make sure you were okay." Emily smiled at that.

"I'm sorry, " Paige added.

Emily furrowed her eyebrows. "For what?" she asked.

"For you being here. Having to go through this," Paige answered.

"That's not your fault," Emily said smiling, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"I know," Paige responded. "But it seems insane that anyone would think you capable of such a horrible thing."

Emily smiled ruefully at that. An awkward silence set in.

"I heard Maya's back," Paige blurted out. Regretting it as soon as the words came out. This wasn't the time or place.

Before she could apologize Emily nodded. "Yeah, she is."

She didn't seem bothered by the inappropriate topic, Paige observed. So she ventured on, "So, are you two an item?" She knew she shouldn't ask, but she had already opened the door and Emily didn't seem to mind.

Emily opened her mouth, then closed it. She opened it again and said, "I don't know."

Paige nodded. Silence fell again. Paige felt extremely awkward. "Well. . ." she started, "I should get going."

She hesitated then reached for Emily's hand. Emily didn't move it away. She smiled at Emily and Emily returned it. Paige gave her hand a light squeeze. She saw that one of the guards noticed her grabbing Emily's hand and the guard moving toward them, so Paige let go of Emily's hand.

"Be safe," she said. She got up and with a smirk on her face added, "Don't drop the soap."

Emily laughed. She stood up as Paige was starting to leave. "Paige," she called. Paige turned. "Thanks," Emily said sincerely, smiling at her. Paige smiled back and nodded.

* * *

><p>Emily walked back to the girls.<p>

"That was fast," Spencer noted.

"Who was it?" asked Aria curiously.

"Umm," Emily couldn't lie to them under the circumstance. "Paige," she admitted.

"_What?_" said all three girls in unison.

Emily stayed quiet, staring at them.

"Paige McCullers?" Hanna asked, really speaking for the first time, beating Spencer and Aria to the punch. Emily sighed. She hadn't told them about Paige out of respect for her. But now she couldn't avoid it and this was as good a time as any to tell them about her and Paige. She finally nodded in response.

"Paige and I," Emily started. "We dated."

This time they just looked at her in disbelief. "She tried to drown you," said Spencer, emphasizing every word.

"She didn't _try_ to drown me," Emily defended. "I know how she seems. But she's actually a good and sweet person." Both Aria and Spencer looked at her doubtfully. "She was just scared," She added.

"Scared of what?" Spencer asked, somewhat rhetorically.

Emily sighed. "You guys don't know her. And I think by now we all would have learned to not judge a book by its cover," Emily said.

Spencer sighed. She was right. She had judge Toby quickly and harshly and she had been very wrong. "Alright," Spencer relented. "You're right."

Emily smiled. Emily had half expected Spencer to accuse Paige of being A. After how Paige had behaved and showing up here for no apparent reason. She had thought Spencer would assume she came to gloat; that A, meaning Paige, would come to rub it in their face that she had finally beat them.

"What did she want?" Aria asked innocently.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. Make sure I was alright I guess," she responded.

Aria nodded. Emily was glad to have finally told them about Paige. She was also glad that it hadn't been a full blown confrontation, like she had expected. She figured part of the reason they'd gone easy on her was because she was no longer with Paige.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime after Paige's visit the girls received visits from their parents. Mostly the visits had involved being asked how they were and reassurance for them not to worry since they soon would be out. Although the visits made them feel better it was impossible not to worry. A was still out there, they still had messes to clean up, and the look of concern their parents gave them did not help.

Mrs. Hastings had informed and reassured Spencer of the situation. They had already known they would only be there for two days, while things were being processed. The girls couldn't be charged with Alison's murder. The scarce evidence the police had was circumstantial and, although the shovel fit the description perfectly, it had no trace of Alison's blood. And as strange, and possibly disturbing, as digging up a mannequin was, it still was no crime. They couldn't prove the girls had done it.

Toby had visited Spencer as well. But as soon as she saw him she turned around and left, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. She tried to ignore the look on Toby's face. He had seemed hopeful and happy to see her, but his face fell when he saw her walking away. When Spencer returned the girls were worried by the look on her face, but they could sense that if they asked she would break down and cry. That was the last thing Spencer wanted to do.

Later that day, Spencer laid on the top bunk bed, quiet. She felt drained. The day before had been tiring both physically and mentally. Today had been no different. She hadn't really cared about what her mother had said. The past couple of days had been overwhelming. She was on edge. She had been on edge for quite some time, getting closer and closer to a precipice she didn't want to fall off of. For once, all Spencer wanted to do was lay down and not think. For the sake of her sanity, she took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and tried to clear her mind. She could worry and concern herself with A when they got out. Aria sat on the bunk bed bellow Spencer, counting the hours until they were released.

On the room next door, Emily sat next to Hanna on her bunk. She leaned her head on Hanna's shoulder. Quietly letting her know she was there for her. Hanna understood and smiled at the gesture, but rather than start jabbering about herself, she asked, "How are you doing?"

Emily shrugged, "A little better."

Hanna nodded. It had been good to see her parents. But she wouldn't be okay until they were out. And she still hadn't heard from Maya. At least now her parents knew and could contact her. Emily shifted her head to look up at Hanna and asked, "What about you, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Right now,_ this_"-she said pointedly, looking around then down at her jumpsuit-"seems like the better option." Looking sad, she added, "My dad's going to kill me. Or never speak to me again."

"It's not your fault, Hanna. You didn't lie," Spencer said from the other room. That didn't give Hanna much comfort. She had still ruined the wedding. Her dad would still be furious.

"If you hadn't we wouldn't have gotten to Emily on time," Aria reminded her. This at least helped her feel better. Emily grabbed Hanna's hand and squeezed it. Hanna smiled a little.

"Maybe we should just try to get some sleep," said Spencer. They agreed. They laid on their bunk beds, but all four girls had trouble sleeping; each with their own demons.

* * *

><p>Spencer felt both frustrated and relieved. She felt relief wash over her once she was in her house. She never thought this place would feel so safe and comforting. Even if A was able to penetrate it, it was still <em>her<em> home. But she felt frustrated because she knew after only a year that shovel could have contained traces of Ali's blood. So why then was it clean? Why would A incriminate them, provide the murder weapon, just to be cleared? There was no way someone as calculating and manipulative as A would have missed that; which led Spencer to the conclusion that A had merely been playing with them. A had done enough in the past to make them realize they were being played with, but there had been more to it in the past. This, this now was purely a game. That sickened her. Not so much the fact that A was playing with them, but to the extent that A took the games. A had gone to a lot of trouble to get them arrested, just to have them released. The message was clear: they were A's string puppets.

This frustrated Spencer to no end. She hated being A's pawn and most of all she hated being in the dark. She was tired of being pushed around until she went insane. She couldn't let A keep pushing her like that. As she thought about A's conniving ways, her thoughts drifted to Alison. The way Alison would push them and play with them. Giving them something just to take it away. She sighed, sad. Alison was dead. She couldn't do anything anymore, good or bad. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. She tried to remind herself of the relief she felt previously. She calmed a bit and thought of the girls. She wanted to know how they were doing, but thought it would be better to let them settle in. She would rather speak to them in person anyway. She looked around her room. It was a casual motion until she realized she was subconsciously looking for a sign of A. She breathed out again. No sign.

* * *

><p>Emily had been immediately wrapped in hugs by her parent as she came out of detention. Now as she entered her house she was enveloped again. She welcomed it and tightly hugged back her parents. Her mother offered her to make her something to eat, concerned and trying to make Emily feel comfortable. Emily wasn't too hungry but she welcomed the thoughtfulness and the moment to spend with her parents. As her mom prepared them a light meal she went up to her room. She wanted a moment to be alone and collect herself. As Spencer had, she sat on her bed, breathing out and looking around her room. But she didn't find herself looking for A. She was looking at the familiarity of her bedroom and finding comfort in it. She had felt her phone vibrate a while ago, but she had refrain from looking. She had wanted to get herself situated before talking to anyone. Or being terrorized by A. Now she checked her phone. It was a text from Maya. She smiled.<p>

_Hey, I heard you were getting out today. Call me when you can xo. _

She leaned back on the headboard, much more relaxed now. She held the phone to her ear as she heard it ring. Maya picked up on the third ring. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Emily responded.

"How are you?"

Emily exhaled. "Shaken," she admitted.

Maya was quiet for a second, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I wasn't accused of doing something as horrible as you. I can't even imagine."

At the very similar sentiment, Emily briefly thought of Paige. She shook off the thought then admitted again, "I'm . . . scared."

"I know. But you'll be okay. You didn't do it," Maya comforted.

Emily nodded, but she was still troubled.

* * *

><p>Aria had spotted Ezra outside some distance away from the precinct. She had wanted to run to him, but she couldn't. Not with her mom and dad there. She noticed her mom saw him too. She had a look of disappointment on her face that made Aria's stomach sink. She hurried them off to the car. Once home she wanted to call him, but she also wanted to catch her breath before doing anything. As she sat on her bed glad to finally be home, she heard the doorbell ring. Moments later she heard footsteps in the hallway. She turned her gaze to the door as she heard someone knocking. Her mom stuck her head in. Smiling, she said, "You have a visitor."<p>

"Who?"

"Jason."

Aria was a little surprised, but quickly smiled at her mom. She went downstairs and found Jason sitting in the living room. Her dad gave her a look as he was leaving. Aria smiled at him in a 'don't worry about it' way. He was always protective of her when it came to boys. Jason stood up when he saw her. "Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

He stared at her for a moment. He nodded, then said, "Good. I'm here if you need someone to talk to. Or just be there."

Aria smiled. "Thanks."

"Actually, I was hoping to take you out for a cup of coffee. Might help you forget about this whole thing for a moment," he said, hopeful.

Aria smiled again and politely replied, "Thanks, but actually I think I should check on the girls. Maybe tomorrow?"

Jason nodded. He looked at her for another moment before he walked to the door. "I'll see you later," he said and left.

"See you," Aria said to no one.

* * *

><p>Hanna was so relieved to be home and to be wearing her own clothes. She had partially wished Emily had come back with her, but she knew she'd want to be with her parents. Or talking to Maya. Unlike the other girls, she didn't bother to stop by her room. She went straight to the kitchen table and plumped on one of the chairs with a sigh. Her mom followed suit. Ashley looked at her with relief and concern. Hanna knew what was coming, she braced herself. Ashley sighed. "After everything that's happened," she began, "The last thing you need is to worry about your father." Hanna let out a sigh of relief. "But we will talk about it later."<p>

Hanna nodded. Ashley slid Hanna's phone over to her. "I made sure to tell him that," Ashley said, smiling reassuringly.

Hanna felt some of the weight lift from her shoulders. She smiled, "Thanks, mom."

* * *

><p>Spencer went down the stairs. She had texted the girls to me at the coffee shop. She had wanted to meet at a more private place, but the woods, where A could kidnap or kill them without witnesses, was the last place she wanted to be. Her mom and dad were in the living room.<p>

"Where are you going?" asked her dad.

"I'm going to see the girls," Spencer said slowly.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Spencer," said her mom softly.

Spencer exhaled exasperated. "Mom, I want to know how they're doing."

"Your mom's right, Spencer. With the accusations being made it's better if you guys stay away from each other. You don't want to give them more reasons to make them think you're guilty."

"Didn't we try this separation thing already?" Spencer pointed out. But her parents weren't convinced.

"Dad, mom, talking to them isn't an admission of guilt. I need my friends now more than ever. I don't want to sit in my room alone, feeling on edge."

Her parents exchanged a look. On their way home from the precinct they had brought up the subject of more therapy and Dr. Sullivan. They thought Spencer, and other girls, should go back. Alarmed, wondering what happened to Dr. Sullivan, Spencer had inquired. They had gotten in touch with the doctor. They told Spencer Dr. Sullivan had gotten a job offer in another city and she took it. Dr. Sullivan had told her parents that their behavior was normal and that being among friends would help them cope. Spencer wondered how Dr. Sullivan had explained digging up a mannequin as 'normal behavior', but she didn't inquire further. She was just glad her parents weren't concerning themselves with it. Spencer had also been relieved to know Dr. Sullivan was alive. Though somewhat wary. The whole reason she and the girls were in this situation was because of Dr. Sullivan. She knew A had gotten to her. Whether she had been kidnapped or not, A had done something to make her disappear.

Mrs. Hastings sighed. Spencer was right. Talking to her friends would help her relax. She needed as much support as possible. Her friends were the only ones who truly understood what she was going through.

"Alright," she consented. "But be careful."

Spencer felt herself relax a little. "Okay," she said and gave them a tense smile.

* * *

><p>Emily felt much better after spending some time with her parents and talking to Maya. They had talked about what had happened in the "joint", as Maya had jokingly called it, which hadn't been much. They talked about when she got out and how she felt. Emily had refrained from sharing details and the real reason she was scared. It had been a brief call but it had helped calm her nerves. Now she sat at the table with Hanna and Aria. They both seemed more relaxed too. The door to the coffee shop opened and they all turned, it was Spencer. She looked as tense as always. But as she sat and let out a breath, some of that tension seemed to vanish. Being around Aria, Hanna and Emily always made Spencer feel better. And now that they were out it was even better.<p>

"Did something happen?" Emily asked.

"No. Just my parents thinking it was a good idea to separate us again. But I convinced them otherwise." Spencer looked at them and asked, "How are you guys holding up?"

As Spencer asked they all realized they'd been asked that several times now and they knew they would be asked again. Hanna shrugged, so Aria asked her, "Have you talked to your dad?"

"No, my mom told him that we'd talk later."

"Well, that's good, right?" Emily asked.

Hanna shrugged again. "For now I guess, but I'm gonna have to face him eventually."

"But at least you don't have to worry about that now," Aria offered.

"No, now I can worry about A and going back to jail."

Aria raised an eyebrow and gave her a look, so Hanna said, "Sorry." She then added, "I am glad I don't have to talk to him right now."

"That should give him time to calm down," said Spencer.

"And maybe he'll just be too glad that you're okay to be mad," Emily added.

Hanna smiled but looked doubtful.


	3. Chapter 3

If anyone is reading this and if anyone saw the AN from the previous chapter, I don't know if anyone actually tweeted the hashtags but either way, if anyone cares about the "treat" I mentioned, let me know if you're interested. If not oh well.

**AJMcGough**: I think I'll let you find out for yourself.

Warning, this might be a spoiler? After reading the spoilers for 2B I see my story is in the complete opposite direction of the show.

So here's chapter three.

* * *

><p>The day after being released the girls mostly stayed with their families and each other. Emily still couldn't see Maya as she lived in another town and was unable to meet her then. Spencer was avoiding Toby, as was Hanna avoiding her dad. She could have seen Caleb but she wanted to be with Spencer and Emily. Aria was the only one missing. She had spent time with her family and the girls but had headed off to Ezra's afterwards.<p>

She met him at his apartment and he immediately embraced her, relieved. She hugged him back, feeling relieved as well. She felt better by now, but having his arms around her always helped. He seemed so relieved to have her there; she had felt his body unclench as soon as he hugged her. The ease he felt transferring to her.

He moved her to his couch so they could talk about what had happened and how she was now. She explained as best as she could, leaving anything related to A. Which was pretty much everything. So she told him, vaguely, about how she had ended up in police custody and how she felt now, being out. She smiled at his quiet joy. They didn't have much time to spend together so it was mostly spent on Aria explaining things and Ezra telling her how glad he was. He was so happy to see her that he forgot to talk to her about her mom thinking he was having an affair with Spencer. As she was leaving they both looked sad that she couldn't stay. But they made plans for her to come over again.

Aria headed to the coffee shop after leaving Ezra's apartment. She had made plans earlier with Jason to meet up. She was already running late. He didn't seem to mind as he saw her walk in. They talked for a little while, mostly about how she and the girls were. He asked a couple of questions, some involving Spencer. It was a short meeting though. It was late and Aria had to head home.

* * *

><p>At the Fields' residence the doorbell rang. Emily had made plans with Maya, so she walked to the door and opened it expecting her. She was surprised to find Paige there instead. Paige noticed the look on Emily's face so she asked, "Expecting someone else?"<p>

"Yeah. Maya."

With a hint of hesitation she said, "Oh. . . Um, I haven't seen you around much and we haven't talked since I visited you." She shrugged and finished speaking normally and casually, "So I was just wondering how you were doing."

Emily gave her a small smile. It was sweet of Paige to check. But she was also curious about what all this was about. Their relationship, or whatever it had been, hadn't ended on the best note. And Paige hadn't seemed too thrilled at the thought of being friends. "I'm fine," she replied to Paige's concern.

Paige smirked, "I bet you tell everyone that."

Emily smiled bigger. "I'm glad to be out. Still a little on edge, but I'll survive."

They smiled at each other. Paige turned around as she heard someone approaching. Maya stood next to her, looking at Paige curiously. "Hi," she said to Paige with a curious smile on her face.

"Hi," Paige responded awkwardly.

Maya looked over at Emily with a raise eyebrow.

Emily shifted and motioned to Maya. "Paige this is Maya," then motioned to Paige, "Maya this is Paige."

It took a second for Maya to realize who Paige was. Paige saw the look of recognition on Maya's face so she looked back at Emily and said, "Well, I was just leaving. See you around."

Emily smiled and said "Bye."

Maya and Paige exchanged mumbled byes to each other. Maya watched her walk off. She turned to Emily with an amused look and raised eyebrow. Emily ignored it and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"Let's go," she said.

* * *

><p>Emily and Maya sat at a bench in the park. As they sat looking out at the park, Emily thought of the Allison's memorial. She still had the little statues she had taken. She figured that she should probably have gotten rid of them. She was finally letting go of the tenuous hold she had had on Allison's memory and her feelings. But Allison still had, and always would have, a special place in Emily's heart. It didn't matter how cruel Allison had been at times. Because there were times when Allison made her feel incredible. Because despite how hurtful Allison could be there was light and a caring side to her. Despite everything, Allison had loved her. Even if it wasn't how she had wanted at the time. Because of this, and because she still had a way to go to fully let go, she held onto the little statues.<p>

"So," Maya pulled Emily out of her thoughts.

They had been silent since they left Emily's house. Only exchanging quick pleasantries and deciding where they would go. She turned to Maya with a smile and an expectant look.

"Are you going to tell me more about your visit from Paige?"

The question and the not so asking-as-a-friend tone in Maya's voice caused a question to pop in Emily's mind, so she asked it aloud, "Are we going to talk about us?"

"Are you trying to change the subject?" Maya asked amused.

"No," she answered. She truly hadn't meant to. "She wanted to see how I was."

"Ah," Maya said, nodding thoughtfully.

Maya appeared to have gone somewhere else in her head, so Emily waited awkwardly. They sat in silence for a long moment. Emily was the one who broke the silence.

"So what about us?" Emily asked, hopeful.

"I thought we were going to get to know the new us," Maya responded looking back at her.

Emily smiled, "Yes, but after what happened I feel like doing that less .. and…" Emily turned, looking out at the park searching for the words. Maya looked at her waiting. "What are we doing in the meantime? Dating?"

Maya chuckled, "I hear that's what it's called."

Emily smiled, "It just seems like the same thing but slower an-"

Maya frowned, interrupting her, "You don't want to?"

"Yes, I do," Emily reassured her.

"Then it's settled," Maya said.

They smiled at each other and sat there for a moment, each thinking and wondering to themselves what this meant.

* * *

><p>They had been talking about nothing for a while when Maya's phone vibrated. She looked at the text.<p>

"Shit," she said. "Sorry, I have to go."

Emily's face fell a little. "Alright," she nodded.

Maya smiled at her and started to lean in then stopped. After an awkward second she leaned in and kissed Emily on the cheek. "I'll see you later," she said getting up and started to leave.

"Bye," she said a little loud at her retreating form and waved back at Maya.

Emily sat there for a moment, debating whether to stay in the park a while longer or leave. She relaxed into the bench deciding to stay a longer. It was a nice warm day and the park was peaceful. As she looked around the park, admiring it its colorfulness, her eyes landed on Paige and another girl. They seemed to be walking around aimlessly. She recognized the girl as Pru, a girl from the swim team. She also gathered they were friends, as she had seen them together often. They appeared to be having a pleasant conversation. They were smiling and after Paige said something they both broke out in laughter. The longer Emily kept watching the interaction the more uncomfortable she became. Suddenly she changed her mind decided to leave instead. As she was leaving she glanced at Paige. Paige's glanced shifted in her direction and their eyes caught. Paige smiled at her. Emily gave her a small smile.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of days since the girls had been released. Some of the students, and even some of the teachers, started at them. They were stared at everywhere they went and gossip followed them as well. They knew it would be many days before the stares and gossip would die down. But by now the girls had began to ignore it. As they sat in the cafeteria they disregarded the people looking and talking about them. Spencer sighed. She had been looking at her phone; on it a text message from Toby was displayed. Toby had called Spencer the day she was discharged but she ignored his calls. After the third unanswered call he got the message. She then received a text from him:<p>

_I heard you were coming home today. I hope you're okay._ _I'm here for you. _

In the days that had passed he had texted her again, asking to talk with her. Spencer noted how, even though he was pursuing her, he was still giving her space. It broke her heart, not only to ignore him, but to have him be caring even while she gave him the cold shoulder.

"You still haven't talked to him?" Aria asked.

Spencer shook her head. "I can't."

The girls looked at each other then at her. "Maybe you should," Hanna suggested.

Spencer looked at her, "I can't." Without moving her head, she looked around the cafeteria, "I can't put him in danger. After what we went through. . ." she let her voice trail off. Then continues, "I know A didn't threaten him directly, but what if he, she, whatever. What if A does?"

They stayed quiet for a moment. Before any of them could say anything the bell rang, indicating the end of lunch. The girls got up taking their trays with them to dump their contents and put them away. As Emily was putting hers away she saw Paige. She was hit with the realization that she had been seeing Paige a lot. After their relationship ended she hadn't seen much of her. She didn't have any classes with her and Paige had quit the swim team but Emily had still expected to see her around. However, until now it was as if Paige had disappeared.

"Emily," she heard Aria call her, breaking her out of her thoughts. She put her tray away and followed the girls to their next class.

* * *

><p>Spencer arrived at Emily's. They had a study date, where she more than likely would be doing half of Emily's homework. She chuckled at the thought. It was amusing and cute. Sometimes, at some point Emily would start asking Spencer's thoughts. At first she would contemplate what Spencer said and come up with her own answers. However, from time to time, she would end up writing down exactly what Spencer said. She didn't mind. As she got out of the car and was making her way to the house, from the corner of her eye, she noticed someone approaching her. She turned her head to see who it was and froze when she saw Toby. He stopped several feet from her.<p>

"Spencer," he said.

"Toby," she breathed out.

"Can we talk?" he asked, his voice soft.

"We already talked, Toby. There's nothing else to say," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Spencer," he said again, with a mixture of gentility and stubbornness. His mouth was open to say more but he stopped, staring at something to the right of Spencer. She turned to see what had caught his attention. Approaching her was Wren. She squeezed her eyes closed and opened them quickly. _This isn't happening,_ she thought. Wren glanced at Toby.

"Spencer," he said.

Spencer wished they would stop saying her name. Harsher then she meant to she said, "I can't do this right now." She said to both of them, to herself, to no one in particular, and went into Emily's house. They stood dumbfounded looking after her fleeting form.

She entered Emily's room in a hurry, distraught. Emily immediately went to her. Her eyebrows were furrowed, a look of concern painted on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Spencer breathed out in frustration. "Toby was outside. He wanted to talk and then Wren showed up."

Emily's eyebrows shot up. "How did he even know you were here?" she asked.

Spencer shrugged, "I don't know. It doesn't matter."

She threw herself on Emily's bed, lying on her back covering her face with her palms. Emily was left standing by the door, her eyebrows furrowed once again. After a moment of looking at Spencer she said, "Maybe you should talk to him."

Spencer moved her palms down from her face to look at Emily.

"Toby," she said, in case Spencer didn't know who she was talking about.

Spencer refrained from mentioned she knew who Emily was referring to and just shook her head. "I can't. We've already been over this."

Emily sighed and move to the other side of the bed, sitting at the foot of it. "I know. But. . . It may seem selfish, but having someone with you through this helps. Yeah, you have Hanna, Aria and me, but it's not the same. And this is Toby. He loves you. He's not just going to stop."

Spencer laid there for a moment, letting Emily's words sink in.


	4. Chapter 4

Earlier that day the girls had gone Hanna's. It was the day she was finally going to talk to her dad. They had gone over to help her pick an outfit and to provide moral support. They all wished they could go with her. It seemed crazy that they could confront a stalker and possible killer together, but parents they had to do alone. They had decided on a nice modest black dress. Hanna had looked at herself in the mirror and thought it appropriate for the occasion. Before she had left they gave her a group hug.

Hanna entered the restaurant where she was to meet her dad. She was glad they were meeting at a public place. Maybe he wouldn't yell at her. She walked over with her shoulders hunched and a look of dread on her face. She felt even more nervous when she reached her dad's table, he looked pissed. She sat down. She looked down at the table.

"What were you thinking?" he started, completely skipping hellos and how are yous. Hanna cringed internally.

He hadn't raised his voice, but his tone was still harsh. Hanna looked up at him. She wasn't sure what to say. She sure couldn't say 'Well dad, a murdering maniac blackmailed me into ruining your wedding in exchange for my kidnapped therapist'. Her dad was digging holes into her face waiting for a response.

"She had a right to know," she finally responded.

He shook his head angrily and threw his napkin on the table. "That was between her and me."

"You hurt mom, I didn't want you to hurt her too."

"Since when do you care about her? The whole time you've know her you have been trying to sabotage our relationship."

"I wasn't the one to sabotage it," Hanna defended herself.

He breathed out angrily. "I think you should apologize to her."

"_Me?_"

"You ruined her wedding. It's the least you can do."

* * *

><p>The girls stayed in Hanna's room a little after she left. Aria had made plans to go to Ezra's and Emily had a date with Maya. They talked a little about their plans, but Spencer was more interested in talking about the lack of A. Aria and Emily almost gave an audible groan. The lack of A distressed Spencer. Maybe she should have been glad, happy even, but she couldn't. It made absolutely no sense. If A hadn't done anything for this long, it was for a reason. She couldn't help but feel a storm brewing. This was the calm before the shit storm. She couldn't just sit in peace knowing something was wrong; something was coming. It bothered her that the girls wouldn't listen, that they'd rather delude themselves with false hope.<p>

Yes, the other girls felt it too. They thought it was suspicious that A had stopped harassing them, that they had received absolutely no messages from A. They were internally uneasy. However, they thought to make the best of it. They found themselves less jumpy whenever their phone indicated a message. For the past week their lives had felt almost normal. They wanted to embrace that normalcy. There wasn't much they could do either way. They might as well enjoy the A-free time they had.

Spencer sighed. She'd had enough of it; enough of trying to reason with them, enough of worrying, enough of missing Toby. Emily's words had been simmering. She had finally decided to throw caution to the wind. Spencer offered Emily a ride back to her house. She had something to do nearby.

After dropping Emily off, she walked over to Toby's house. She knocked on the door. After the second knock the door opened. It was Jenna. Apprehensively, Spencer asked, "Is Toby here?"

"No, he's not. And you shouldn't be looking for him. You already caused him enough pain. He doesn't need you to drag him down with you," Jenna answered coldly.

Spencer stood there with a pained expression and mouth open. She didn't know what to reply. She didn't have a chance to anyway, as Jenna closed the door in her face. Spencer sighed and turned to leave. She jolted to a stop. Toby stood some feet away from the steps.

"Spencer," he breathed out.

Spencer couldn't contain herself and ran toward him. She threw herself in his arms. He caught her, keeping them balanced. He hugged her back tightly.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice sad.

"It's alright," he responded, comforting.

"I do trust you," she said, her voice still sad and urgent. "You're my safe place," she whispered.

He smiled and pulled away enough so they could look at each other. "It's alright, Spencer," he said with a smile.

It was alright. They could talk about things later, for now they could just enjoy each other's presence. She sighed in relief and smiled big, hugging him again.

* * *

><p>After Spencer dropped her off, Emily had gotten ready and driven to the movie theater. Now Emily sat in the movie theater seat, shifting uncomfortable. She should have figured going to see a movie so soon was a bad idea. It was a standard in dating but things considered, probably not the best idea. She looked at the armrest to her left. No hand rested there. She was glad for that. It helped a little. Nevertheless, she was still sitting just inches away from Maya. They were still sitting in a dark room. And they were still in a room void of many people. She looked over at Maya. She seemed focused on the movie. She was about to look away when she saw her smile.<p>

"This isn't easy for me either," Maya said. Turning to Emily, she asked, "Maybe it was bad idea, huh?"

Emily smiled and nodded. Maya smiled and looked back at the screen. She moved in her seat and focused on the movie. Emily looked back at the screen wondering why they didn't just go somewhere else. But despite what Maya had said she seemed into the movie. So Emily just tried to pay attention and enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Aria sat on Ezra's couch, a box of Chinese takeout in one hand, chopsticks on the other. Chewing her chow mein she looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back. Then the smile left his face. They had been having a nice small chatter but now a serious look overtook his face. "Aria, we have to talk about something," he said in a serious tone.<p>

She swallowed her food and put the box down on the coffee table, chopsticks inside. He did the same.

Looking at her he said, "Your mother thinks I'm seeing Spencer."

Aria closed her eyes and exhaled. With her eyes still closed she said, "I know."

She opened her eyes and saw him raise his eyebrow. "She mentioned something to me a while ago," she answered his unasked question.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked a little defensive.

"I told her there was nothing going on. She seemed to drop it. She didn't mention it again."

"Well she mentioned it to me," he said.

"What did she say?" Aria asked, worried.

"When I went to see you at the station, she told me to leave and she mentioned Spencer," he said, not having to needing to explain in detail.

She looked at to the side, thinking about that.

"I didn't think it was the appropriate time to correct her or discuss it," he said.

She looked back at him and nodded. They were quiet for a moment. They were both thinking the same thing; maybe it was time to reveal their relationship. They also both shared the same look of fear on their faces. Aria had always been more than willing to be upfront about their relationship, more so than Ezra. But now, knowing what her mother thought, she dreaded it.

_Speaking of dreadful things, there's still Jackie Molina,_ Aria thought. She hadn't spoken to the woman since she had shown up at her house to threaten her. Aria knew the woman had meant every word she had said. She had attributed the lack of blackmail to the fact that she hadn't seen much of Ezra.

"Aria?" Ezra interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" she turned to face him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

She couldn't share this with him. She shook her head and smiled half heartedly. "Nothing, just, maybe it's time to announce our relationship."

Ezra sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p>Hanna sat at the kitchen table; she could hear her mom argue with her dad on the phone. She had told her about their talk and what her dad wanted her to do. Ashley had been shocked then angry. She had called Tom and confronted him about the ridiculous thing he wanted Hanna to do. If anything, Ashley thought, Tom and she should be the ones apologizing to Isabel. Hanna sighed as she heard her mom hung up and walk back to the kitchen table. Her mom sat down huffing. "You don't have t o do this," she told Hanna.<p>

"I know mom, but I want to," she replied, weakly.

She still wanted her parents back together and not a new family that already hated her. But the truth was, no matter how much she disliked the idea and dreaded it, she wanted to. She believed Isabel had a right to know. Yet, she was still sorry. She still felt bad. Ashley started at her trying to read her. She nodded seeing that Hanna was being honest.

She informed her mom she would be in her room and left. After some time of listening to music and texting she heard a knock on her door. Her mom came in and informed her Caleb was downstairs. She smiled and headed downstairs. Caleb smiled the moment he saw her. She hugged and kissed him. They kissed for a while until he pulled away to catch his breath. She stared at him. She could see by the look on his face he had something to say. "Do you want to meet my mom?" he blurted out. She was taken aback.

"I know it's soon," he said.

She shook her head and smiled, "I'd love to."

He smiled big and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Emily arrived at school earlier than usual that day. She wanted to get some extra laps in before swim practice. She stepped out into the natatorium. She had switched into her bathing suit, wearing her track suit on top. She carried her cap and goggles in her hand. She was walking toward the pool when a figure caught her attention. She turned to look toward the bleachers to see who it was and saw Paige. She was sitting at the bottom bleacher, leaning back on her hands, staring at the pool. Emily's movements must have caught her attention because she turned her head toward Emily. She smiled. For a moment Emily was transfixed. Paige's smile was different. Emily wasn't quite sure what it was. . . peaceful? She figured it was because to Paige this must be like her second home, just like it was for her. Paige looked away and back at the water. Emily walked toward her and sat next to her, with enough space in between for another person to fit. She looked over at Paige and detected the faintest curling of lips on her face.<p>

In this quiet moment Emily took the time to take Paige in. She looked back and forth between Paige and the pool while she did it, not wanting to straight up stare at her. Her auburn hair was longer. Before it had hovered over her shoulders, grazing them. Now it rested on them, slightly reaching her upper back. Her bangs were longer too. Before they were flat and the straight fringe had rested on her forehead, barely reaching her eyes. Now they were layered and swooped to her right side. Emily had always thought Paige was pretty, but this seemed to suit her more. In the back of her mind she also noticed that her wardrobe had also changed, just the slightest. It was a little bit more casual, relaxed even, than before. She was wearing a solid grey loose shirt that hung off her shoulder with a black tank top underneath and black skinny jeans. Emily smiled. She had noticed Paige liked to wear those type of shirts.

"Why did you quit the swim team?" Emily asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

She saw Paige's tiny smile widen. She looked amused. Emily's eyebrows creased, confused. Never taking her eyes off of the water she answered, "Because I wasn't doing it for the right reasons."

Emily didn't have to ask for further explanation. She saw Paige's gaze move to the floor in front of her feet. She could tell Paige was searching for a more elaborate explanation, so she waited. Paige's gaze moved back to the pool. Emily accompanied her and stared at the pool as well, as she listened.

"I love it. I love swimming and being in the water. Sometimes I feel like I was made for it," Paige began.

Emily smiled, she felt the same way. And she had seen her swim enough to agree that Paige was made for the water.

Paige continued, "But I let it turn into nothing but a competition." She glanced over at Emily. She was staring at the pool but seemed to be listening intently to Paige. She turned back at the pool. "I quit everything," Paige stated.

Emily looked at her, eyebrow raised. Paige chuckled. She didn't turn to look at Emily, she could see her face from the corner of her eye.

"I wanted to take time . . . to breathe. I wanted to be able to stop and breathe so I could clear my head. . So then I could think." She turned to look at Emily. Her gaze strong as ever, Emily noted. "To think and finally figure out who I am," she said.

Emily was shocked. This was the last thing she was expecting Paige to say. She felt her eyes widen and mouth open a bit. Paige looked back at the water. "I've been doing everything for the wrong reasons. I got lost in them," she finished.

Emily looked at her for a moment. _That's why she looks different_, Emily thought. There had been something different about her. Emily looked back at the pool, a smile on her face. She wondered where Paige had disappeared off to but then a better question occurred to her. Her smile got bigger. Looking at her, she asked, "Do you want to swim with me?"

Paige scoffed playfully, "I'm hardly dressed for that."

Emily laughed. She thought of how Paige could discard her clothes to have more suiting wear, but dismissed the thought before it even finished processing.

"I'll just watch you," Paige said.

"Trying to scope out the competition?" Emily teased.

Paige smirked, looking at Emily, she said, "Please, you need all the practice you can get before I come back and kick your ass."

Emily laughed again. Paige smile widely.

Emily remembered what she had come here for and got up. She walked to the pool. Getting ready to get in, she took off her suit, put on her cap and let her goggles rest on her forehead. She looked up at Paige. Paige was looking back at her. They smiled at each other. She moved the goggles to cover her eyes and dived into the pool. Here and there she would see Paige, watching her, when she came up for air. She didn't feel self conscious that Paige was watching her. Instead she felt comfortable and at ease. She finished another lap and stopped at the edge of the pool. She looked up at the bleachers only to find them empty. She looked around. Paige was gone. A minute later she figured why; the rest of the swim team entered the natatorium.

* * *

><p>Aria and Spencer were walking in the school hall when Mrs. Montgomery came out of her classroom and walked over to them. She looked at Spencer and said, "Spencer, do you have a moment? I'd like to talk to you about something." Her voice was firm but soft.<p>

Aria felt dread fill her, she could imagine what her mother would want to talk to Spencer about. Spencer looked taken aback. She glanced at Aria and was confused by the look on her face. She looked like she was silently pleading her to say no. Maybe Spencer was reading her wrong. Having no idea, except that maybe Mrs. Montgomery wanted to know about their legal situation or how Aria was, she nodded; a look of apprehension on her face. Mrs. Montgomery walked to her classroom, entered and stood by the door. Spencer followed her inside. Mrs. Montgomery grabbed the knob of the door and gave Aria a stern look that told her to wait there. She closed the door and walked over to her desk, leaning on it. She asked Spencer to take a seat. Spencer sat on the desk in front of Mrs. Montgomery. She looked up expectantly. Mrs. Montgomery breathed out slowly.

Aria stood right outside, looking through the window on the door. Her mother had a serious look on her face as she began speaking. She could only see Spencer's face partially. As her mom began speaking, the look of apprehension changed into shock and confusion. Aria felt the panic wash over her, as she waited impatiently.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update. I didn't for a couple of reasons. Mainly because I got stuck and cause I lost motivation. Also I'm really lazy.

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Hopefully you guys do like it. It has a lot of Paily. Oh that reminds me, if for some weird reason you don't know, Lucy Hale ships Paily! Also there's a video of Lindsey answering fan questions and she says something that sound really promising. You can find both the Lucy article and the Lindsey video on afterellen dot com.

I might take a hiatus from this story. But I'm not dropping it. Just need some time to get back into it.

Thanks for the alerts, favorites and reviews and special thanks to a certain someone for taking the time to PM me.

(Shameless self promotion. If you're a fan of Cade and Heya, I've also written for them. If you don't know who they are but like lesbians, which of course you do cause who doesn't, you should check them out.)

PAIGE IS BACK ON MONDAY!

* * *

><p>Spencer sat on the desk, looking up at Mrs. Montgomery. She was confused as to what she wanted to talk about. If she wanted to know how Aria was doing she could just ask her. If she wanted to know how Spencer was, why would she be so private? If she wanted to know about their legal situation she could talk to her mother. She figured all the parents had kept communication about their proceedings, not that there was anything left to talk about their legal standing. She sat there with her eyebrows slightly scrunched. Mrs. Montgomery looked like she wasn't sure where to start. She smiled briefly before her face was serious again. "Spencer, I know it's easy to get caught up in a crush and take it farther than you should. Ezra is handsome, smart and charming," said Mrs. Montgomery.<p>

Spencer was shocked. Mrs. Montgomery knew? And why was she talking to her about it and not Aria? She looked toward the door, at Aria. Her confusion deepened at the look on Aria's face. It was a mixture of worry, panic and remorse. Spencer looked back at Mrs. Montgomery, who had also been looking at Aria, she looked back at Spencer. She sighed, "He's easy to like. But, Spencer, you're a young girl. You're only _sixteen_, and he was your _teacher_."

_What?_ Spencer thought. She looked back at Aria. Her look now more aggravated. She looked back at Mrs. Montgomery. She had a look of concern and care. That's when it hit Spencer like a splash of cold water. Mrs. Montgomery thought _she_ was dating Mr. Fitz. She felt even more confused.

"I don't know how far this has gone, but I hope for both your sake's not very far," she said, not threatening but with concern. "Despite my grave disappointment in his actions I don't want to see his career, his life ruined. I don't want to see you get hurt. It may not seem like it to you right now, but it's a mistake."

She didn't say it, but Spencer could see that, aside from the concern in Mrs. Montgomery face, she was disappointed in Spencer. She could almost hear her saying, '_I thought you were smarter than that._'

* * *

><p>Spencer briefly looked over at Aria with a mixture of confusion, concern, sympathy and something else Aria couldn't read. Having no idea what was being said, her whole skin was crawling with anxiety, impatience and worry; her feelings obvious on her face. Spencer nodded and got up. She smiled tensely at Mrs. Montgomery. She looked like she wanted to say more but Spencer started to walk away. Aria pulled out her phone after it went off. She quickly answered the text she got from Emily. She was putting her phone away as Spencer opened the door.<p>

"I'm here if you need to talk," Mrs. Montgomery said. Spencer managed a less tense smile and nodded again. She walked briskly towards the cafeteria, Aria falling into step with her. "I'm so sorry, Spencer," Aria said.

"You want to tell me what the hell that was?" Spencer asked.

"I'm so sorry," Aria repeated.

* * *

><p>Emily put her phone away after reading Aria's reply. She looked up at Hanna. "They're on their way," she informed her.<p>

Hanna nodded then smiling, said, "So, how are things with Maya?"

Emily smiled and looked sheepish, "Fine. Good."

Hanna still smiling, raised her eyebrows questioningly, unsatisfied with Emily's response. Emily chuckled, "They're fine. A little awkward sometimes"

"That's normal though, right?" Hanna half asked. "You guys have history. Even if you've changed, you can't erase that."

Emily nodded and smiled, that made sense. Hanna smirked, "Plus there's all that sexual tension."

Emily laughed and shook her head at Hanna. Then something caught Emily's attention. She looked up and saw Paige walking to a lunch table. She sat with Pru and some other people. Hanna noticed Emily's attention was somewhere else and followed her gaze. She turned back to Emily and asked, "She hasn't been giving you trouble, has she?"

Emily looked at Hanna, looking lost for a second before her brain processed what Hanna meant. She smiled reassuringly and responded, "No." Then asked, "What about you and Caleb?"

Hanna's smile got bigger. "He asked me to meet his mom," Hanna half squealed.

Emily's eyebrows raised and she grinned, happy for Hanna. "That's great," she said.

"Yeah." Her smile faltered a little and looking nervous she asked, "But what if she doesn't like me?"

Emily reached for Hanna's hand and said, "She'll love you."

Hanna smiled at her as Spencer and Aria reached the table. Emily retrieved her hand and looked apprehensive at the look on the girls' faces. Spencer sat next to Emily with a huff. "What happened?" Emily asked, looking between Spencer and Aria.

Spencer looked at Aria, so did Emily and Hanna. "My mom thinks there's something between Ezra and Spencer," Aria said.

Emily and Hanna looked shocked then they look at Spencer who looked far from happy. Echoing Emily's question, Hanna asked, "What happened?"

Spencer sighed.

* * *

><p>After the bell rang and the girls were heading to their class, Aria's phone went off. She took it out and froze when she saw who it was from. She looked up; the girls had already gone their own way. She hesitated but opened it.<p>

_Watch your back. Spencer might be tired of taking the fall. Next time she might push you and watch you fall. _–A

Aria's heart was beating fast. She wondered if she should text the girls or tell them in person. She chose the latter. She walked to class, trying to compose herself. This day was already turning out to be too much.

* * *

><p>After swim practice Emily walked back to the locker room, having forgotten the bracelet Maya had recently given her on their date. She always took it off before practice. When she walked in she jumped, surprised to see Paige there. Paige heard her come in and turned, her hands at the hem of her shirt. Two seconds later and Emily would have walked in on a topless Paige. Paige gave her a raised eyebrow, having seen Emily be startled, a small smirk on her face. Emily ignored it and returned the eyebrow raise. She looked curiously at Paige and smiled. She walked to her locker and opened it. Looking sideways at Paige, who was just standing there, she asked, "Going for a swim?"<p>

Paige looked at her and nodded, "I couldn't stay away."

Emily felt a churn in her stomach. Maybe lunch hadn't settled well, Emily thought. She quickly found the bracelet and closed the locker door and locked it. She wanted to ask Paige if she wanted company, but she figured Paige would prefer to be alone. Instead she said, "Paige, if you need someone to talk to . . . or just want a friend, I'd still like to be friends."

Paige smiled. "Thanks," she said and looked away for a moment. She looked back at Emily, "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Emily was lying on her bed, doing homework, when her phone went off. She wondered if it was Paige. They had exchanged numbers, for a second time, this afternoon in the locker room. With a small smile she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and checked it, it was Maya.<p>

_Hello, beautiful._

_Hey,_ Emily texted back.

_What are you doing?_

_Homework. You?_

_Nothing. Sounds boring_

_Haha, some of us actually enjoy school._

_Yeeeeaah. _

_Okay, you're right. It's boring._

_Maybe I could come over and entertain you ;). . . I'm in Rosewood._

_You are?_

_Yep._

At that moment the doorbell rang and Emily's smile got bigger.

_Is that you?_ She asked Maya. With her phone in her hand she went out of her room, down the stairs and opened the door. Paige stood in front of her with a smile. With a curious smile and a quirked eyebrow Emily asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you too," Paige chuckled.

Emily blushed and said, "Sorry, hi."

"Hey. Yours right?" Paige asked, holding up the bracelet Maya had given her.

Emily looked down at her wrists. They were bare. She frowned, she thought she had put it back on but she didn't actually remember doing it, now that she thought about it. "Thanks," she said and took it. "But you could have just given it to me at school."

"I was going to for a walk anyway," Paige said, shrugging. "See you at school," she said and turned around.

"Bye." Emily stood at the doorway and watched her off. Right before Paige reached the sidewalk she turned around and smiled at Emily. The smile Emily had on her face faded when she felt the flutter in her stomach. Ignoring it, she looked at her phone and saw that she had a text from Maya.

_Huh?_

_Never mind. You should come over, _Emily texted back.

As she was heading back to her room she got another text. When she saw the sender her heart skipped a beat.

_Two's company, three's a crowd –A_

* * *

><p>The girls sat at an outside table before classes started. Emily had been a little hesitant about explaining the content of her text; with reason. Aria raised her eyebrows and asked, "You're seeing Paige again?"<p>

"No," Emily responded quickly. "Not like that."

"Good," Spencer chimed in. Emily raised her eyebrow, giving her a look and said, "I thought we already went over this."

Remembering the conversation they had when Emily first told them about Paige, Spencer sighed and said, "I'm sorry. . . But that doesn't mean I have to like it. Or her."

Emily sighed and shook her head. "So you're friends?" Hanna asked.

"We're getting there," Emily answered, a second before the bell rang.

They got up and Spencer told them, "We'll continue this conversation at lunch."

They all nodded and headed to class.

* * *

><p>At lunch Emily walked to the line with her tray and saw Paige already in line. She smiled and with a quick step stood next to her. Paige looked up and smiled. "Hey," Emily said.<p>

"Hi," Paige responded.

Spencer walked by the girls, giving Paige a polite smile before heading to their table. Paige quirked an eyebrow and with an amused smile asked, "What was that?"

"I told them to play nice," Emily said playfully.

Paige's eyebrow furrowed. Then Emily realized she hadn't told Paige about telling her friends. Paige seemed to read her face because her expression changed from confusion to understanding. Emily looked apologetic at her and opened her mouth to explain, but Paige interrupted her, "It's alright."

She gave Emily a half smile and walked away. Emily sighed. She looked at Paige sit down at her usual table. She wanted to explain but she couldn't with Paige's friends there. So quickly, she grabbed something to eat and walked to her table and sat down.

"Have you received any more messages?" Spencer asked.

Emily shook her head no. Spencer seemed a little relieved. She looked at Aria and Hanna and asked if they're received any messages. They said no. Spencer exhaled loudly.

* * *

><p>During her last class Emily felt fidgety. Making sure the teacher didn't see her; she took out her phone and sent a message to Paige.<p>

_Hey, are you mad at me?_

She wasn't really expecting a response at that moment, since Paige was also in class. So when her phone vibrated she was surprised.

_No. I was just . . . thrown off._

Emily was about to reply when her phone vibrated again. She looked at the new massage.

_I didn't mean to give you that impression. Sorry._

_It's alright. Why were you thrown off?_

_Because no one knows. I've only told you and now they know. It's just. . weird for people to know without me having told them. Is that dumb?_

_No, it's not. I wouldn't have told them, but I didn't have a choice at the time. They won't tell anyone. _Then Emily added, sending another text,

_They're great. They don't care. _

Emily thought about that for a moment. Her friends didn't like Paige and she was sure Paige wasn't fond of them. But she knew if they got to know each other they would. She also knew that if they became friends Paige would have their support. She wanted that for Paige. She was there for her, but the more the merrier. Of course she didn't expect any of this to happen anytime soon.

_It's alright, _was all Paige texted back.

Emily put her phone away. Then it vibrated again. Making sure the teacher was looking away she took it out again and looked at the message, relieved it was still Paige and not A.

_Sometimes I think it would be better if it just got out. _

_Maybe. But it's something you should do when you're ready. On your own terms._

After sending that text Emily felt a small pang of guilt. She had wanted Paige to be ready so badly, that she had forgotten to give Paige time and patience. She hadn't even been very understanding. At that moment the bell rang. Emily gathered her things and started to head out the door. She looked at her phone. Nothing. As she looked up from her phone she saw Paige. She walked up to her and said in a soft voice, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Paige had looked at her when she arrived at her side, now she looked forward. Emily couldn't quite read the look on Paige's face. She thought maybe Paige wouldn't want to be seen out in public with her, so she added, "We can go to the woods. Or the Karaoke bar."

Emily smiled fondly at the memory. She saw Paige smile too. But then her eyebrow rose questioningly, then a second later her eyes closed for a moment, internally kicking herself. She looked at Emily and said, "We can go to the park. It's nice there."

She smiled at Emily. Emily returned it with a nod. Paige used the pool on the afternoons when swim practice was held in the morning. So they made plans to meet after Paige was done.

* * *

><p>After receiving a message from Paige letting her know she was done and could meet her, she headed to the park in her beautiful Toyota. As she got out of the car, a small part of her wondered if Paige would bail out. But a bigger part of her was sure Paige would be there. Paige seemed so different. She seemed to be going through the same changes Emily had gone through these past months. She looked around and saw Paige sitting at a bench. When she reached the bench Paige looked up and smiled, "Hey."<p>

"Hi," Emily returned with a smile and sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for a moment. Paige seemed lost in serious thought. Then her face changed, the seriousness left, and she looked at Emily, "So what happened with Samara?"

Emily started at her for a moment, slightly taken aback. She studied Paige's face; she didn't appear mad or resentful. There was a burning in Emily's stomach. She looked down at her hands; she couldn't really tell Paige what happened. Looking back up at her, she responded, "It just didn't work out." Then thinking how she should have let Paige explain herself at the time, she asked, "Why didn't you show up?"

Paige blinked at her, "To meet Samara?"

Emily nodded. Paige sighed and said, "My dad."

Emily could tell she wasn't going to add to that and she didn't want to push, so she asked what she had been wanting to know ever since Paige came back. "Where did you go?"

The look on Paige's face was downcast. She turned to look ahead. She chuckled and repeated, "My dad."

She looked like she was trying to decide something. Finally, she said, "I guess you could say me quitting the swim team was the last straw. When I was supposed to meet you and Samara," She looked at Emily, who nodded. "We got into a fight. It just got worst from there. He said I was changing too much, I was giving up."

She paused for a moment, then said, "And I think he has an idea about me . . . so he sent me away."

Emily's eyebrows scrunched, "What?"

"I went to live with my aunt for a bit."

Emily felt anger, guilt and sympathy wash over her at that moment. Anger for what her father had done, guilt because Paige had tried to explain and she had ignored her. Not only had she ignored her but she had gone out with Samara, the person who was supposed to be helping Paige. And sympathy because even thought Paige played it off, she knew it must have hurt. She grabbed Paige's hand and squeezed it. Paige looked at her and smiled. Emily's emotions were evident on her face. Paige was grateful for them and for her support. Emily held onto her hand, ignoring the jolt she had felt when she touched it.

* * *

><p>Just so you guys know my butt really hurts but I didn't want to stop till I finished editing and finally posted it.<p>

I tried but don't think I really did A justice. Oh well, still not bad I think.


End file.
